1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of an electronic component and terminal metal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a conventional relay. FIG. 8 is a bottom view of the relay illustrated in FIG. 7. FIG. 9 is a sectional view of a connection structure of the relay illustrated in FIG. 7 and terminal metal fittings. For the convenience of illustration, FIG. 9 illustrates a relay body 302 only in a side view.
As illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, this conventional relay 301 includes the relay body 302 having a rectangular parallelepiped outer shape, and a plurality of plate-like terminals 303a and 303b protruding from a bottom surface 302b of the relay body 302 to mate with terminal metal fittings 304 (illustrated in FIG. 9).
The terminals 303a conduct electric current to a coil inside the relay body 302. The terminals 303b are terminals to which a higher voltage or a larger current than the terminals 303a is applied. The terminals 303b have a larger width and thickness than the terminals 303a. 
As illustrated in FIG. 9, a connection structure 307 of the conventional relay and the terminal metal fittings includes the relay 301 illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, the terminal metal fittings 304 mating with the terminals 303a and 303b of the relay 301, and a holding member 306 to which the relay 301 and the terminal metal fittings 304 are mounted. The terminal metal fittings 304 are connected to end portions of wires 305.
The holding member 306 is made of a synthetic resin. The holding member 306 includes a plurality of accommodating portions 361 for accommodating the terminals 303a and 303b and the terminal metal fittings 304, and lances 362 provided in the accommodating portions 361 to engage the terminal metal fittings 304.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 discloses an electrical connection box for automobiles that has the connection structure 307 of the relay and the terminal metal fittings described above.
The conventional connection structure 307 of the relay and the terminal metal fittings fails to allow the terminals 303a and 303b to enter the corresponding accommodating portions 361 in a straight position, not in a sloping position, when the relay 301 is attached to the holding member 306. This situation may cause distortion or damage to the terminals 303a and 303b in some cases. In particular, the terminals 303a, which are less rigid than the terminals 303b, are more likely to suffer distortion or damage.
The terminals 303a of the relay 301 differ from the terminals 303b in rigidity by their different width and thickness. Some other relays include a plurality of terminals that have different rigidity by their different materials. Such relays may also suffer distortion or damage to their less rigid terminals as in the case of the relay 301.
A connection structure of an electronic component other than the relay 301 and terminal metal fittings may cause distortion or damage to the terminals if the electronic component is attached to the holding member with its inclined posture.